La cafetería
by Hiisae
Summary: Todos los viernes Amatista y Peridot se reunían a la una de la tarde en esa cafetería desde hace cinco años. Fue algo que no planearon o acordaron entre ellas, sólo paso. Quizá tenga que ver que fue el lugar donde se conocieron. (AU).


¡Hola!, esta vez vengo con un fic de un sólo capítulo...vino a mi mente mientras escribía mi otro fic, Compañeras de cuarto, y tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, así que aquí estamos. Espero que lo disfruten.

No sé como catalogar este fic...pero si les gusta el Lapidot o el Amedot, bienvenidos.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Amatista se recargó en la mesa de la cafetería, observando el enorme cristal frente a ella. Aunque su expresión era aburrida, por dentro estaba sorprendida de que con el pasar de los años las cosas no hubieran cambiado en lo más mínimo. Siempre que venía a esa cafetería era exactamente la misma escena: los mismos edificios a lo lejos, la música cursi de fondo, estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, su café frío frente a ella; sólo faltaba…

–¡Amatista!

Ella.

–Hey, P-Dot – Saludó Amatista, haciéndole un eje con la mano para que se acercará. Peridot, como siempre, se acercó a ella rápidamente y corrió a abrazarla efusivamente. Amatista se alegró de que esa acción ya no doliera como años pasados – Llegas tarde, ¿de nuevo se te descompuso el auto que sacaste de la basura a mitad de la calle?

–¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso? – Preguntó Peridot con un tono molesto en su voz – Tengo altas capacidades técnicas…eso…¡eso fue sólo un accidente!

Amatista se rió burlonamente de la pequeña chica como respuesta, que finalmente se rindió y se sentó frente a su amiga con expresión de pena. Eso también era parte de su rutina, la sensación de déjà vu que invadía a Amatista era más fuerte que nunca, le hizo notar por primera vez el extraño ritual que había formado con Peridot.

Ahora, como siempre, Peridot pidió un café helado. Cuando lo trajeron le dio un sorbo y dijo algo como "¡Esta cafetería es increíble, Ame!" esas palabras desataron que iniciaría su discurso: cómo le había ido en la semana. Amatista escuchaba interesada, o al menos, fingía estarlo. No es que no le pareciera interesante lo que su amiga tenía que decir…pero había algo que siempre la hacía recordar y ponerse a pensar; quizá era el café frío, la música mala, o el señor recitando poemas que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Todos los viernes Amatista y Peridot se reunían a la una de la tarde en esa cafetería desde hace cinco años. Tuvieran un compromiso difícil o estuvieran fuera de la ciudad, siempre hacían el esfuerzo por verse en esa cafetería…y hasta entonces nunca habían fallado en esa silenciosa promesa. Fue algo que no planearon o acordaron entre ellas, sólo paso. Quizá tenga que ver que fue el lugar donde se conocieron.

En esos días, Amatista era una universitaria que iba por la vida peleándose y centrándose más en los deportes que sus estudios. No le gustaba estar en su departamento porque sabía que sus amigas, Garnet y Perla, se enfadarían con ella por ser descuidada. Comenzó a visitar lugares para pasar el tiempo después de clase…y finalmente, un viernes, fue a una cafetería cerca de casa. Amatista estaba sentada en un rincón de lugar y sólo veía a las personas pasar, aunque era terriblemente aburrido, era mejor que estar en casa. Sin embargo, esa primera vez, hubo algo que captó su atención: una pequeña chica rubia haciendo rabietas con una calculadora.

Era imposible no verla, era lo que más resaltaba del lugar…y sin darse cuenta, Amatista se le quedo viendo sin nada de discreción alrededor de dos horas, tiempo en que la chica se fue. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, era tan entretenido verla frustrarse porque sus cálculos no salían como quería, y hacía expresiones de lo más variopintas. No sólo hizo cuentas, jugó un rato videojuegos y después se puso a pintar. Amatista deseó ver lo que estaba dibujando más de cerca.

Al día siguiente, Amatista fue a la cafetería, se sorprendió de ver que la chica estaba ahí…y por aburrimiento, comenzó a ir todos los días al local; grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que la chica iba todos los días a esa cafetería. Amatista siempre se divertía viéndola, a veces se reía sin nada de discreción de la torpeza de la rubia…y ella no se daba cuenta, estaba tan enfrascada en su mundo. Era tan distraída que quizá, por eso se le olvido un día un cuaderno de apuntes, que Amatista tomó y se empeño en devolvérselo al día siguiente.

Cuando llegó el momento, Amatista se levantó de su mesa y caminó hacia la chica, le entregó su cuaderno y le dijo que recordó verla el día anterior. Peridot, como se llamaba la chica, le agradeció con desconfianza. Amatista le dijo que se divirtió bastante leyendo su contenido: un diario escrito, montones de fanfics de Camp Pining Hearts y dibujos mal hechos por las prisas. Peridot se avergonzó terriblemente y comenzó a gritarle en ese momento. Amatista tomó la oportunidad para sentarse a su lado y hablarle, aunque sea, respondiéndole burlonamente a sus insultos.

Amatista se sentó junto a Peridot sin preguntarle en su próxima ida. Peridot, aunque molesta, no le dijo nada. Amatista pensó que no iría al día siguiente, pero para su sorpresa esa pequeña chica rubia estaba ahí. Fuera de que Amatista sólo quería molestarla para pasar el rato encontraba entretenida la compañía de Peridot, era una chica realmente interesante y elocuente. Peridot por su parte, aunque estaba molesta por la interrupción inicial y la forma tan brusca en que Amatista se metió en su vida…no se sentía tan mal; después de mucho tiempo tenía un diálogo genuino con alguien. Las bromas de Amatista no eran como las que le hacía su acosadora, Jasper, eran…amigables, como un deseo íntimo de hacerse amigos.

Pronto ambas comenzaron a anhelar sus encuentros en la cafetería, se volvieron amigas a una velocidad sorprendente. Quizá porque congeniaron bien, quizá porque se apoyaban mutuamente, o por las horas que podían pasar hablando de cualquier tontería. Con Peridot, Amatista era la persona que quería ser: libre. Con Amatista, Peridot podía dejar de contenerse al hablar, podía quitarse su filtro…ser ella. Estuvieron alrededor dos sorprendentes años repitiendo esa rutina, se veían todos los días con excepción de los sábados y domingos. Ambas se habían hecho tan buenas amigas que salían fuera de la cafetería, o hablaban por teléfono, o se mandaban mensajes de texto entre clases.

Todo era perfecto…tanto, que a ninguna se le cruzó por la mente que esa felicidad que sentían podía ser amor. Quizá Peridot lo sabía, pero era demasiado tímida para aceptarlo y decir algo. Quizá Amatista también lo sabía, pero no quería arruinar la atmosfera que había creado con Peridot…aunque quizá, si le decía como se sentía, las cosas serían aún mejor. De todas formas, Amatista no tuvo demasiado tiempo para disfrutar de los sentimientos que le invadían el pecho…porque las cosas cambiaron con la llegada de una nueva barista a la cafetería que tanto frecuentaban.

Esa barista se llamaba Lapis Lázuli, Amatista se aseguró de aprenderse muy bien su nombre cuando vino a tomarle la orden de la bebida a Peridot. ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en aprenderse el nombre de una chica nueva?, simple, esa nueva barista se ganó el interés de Peridot desde el primer día. Peridot se le quedaba viendo en todo momento con intriga y se sonrojaba cuando venía a entregarle sus pedidos, era tan extraña su actitud que Amatista no supo que hacer…a sus ojos esa barista no tenía nada que especial, más allá de ese aire de "mírenme, soy diferente" por su cabello teñido de azul. Quizá por eso ignoró esa extraña sensación, pensó que la actitud de Peridot sólo era alguna extraña fase, como Perla alrededor de cada chica de pelo rosado que conocía.

 _–P-Dot…es tarde – Dijo Amatista, viendo su reloj – Vámonos, si no llego a casa pronto Perla me va a matar._

 _–Ve tú, mi gran Ame – Respondió Peridot, con rostro que irradiaba valor…o al menos un intentó de ello – Yo…iré a pedir un café para llevar._

 _–Oh, bueno…puedo esperarte._

 _–¡No, no! – Peridot hizo una mueca de nerviosismo – Ve tú…en serio, voy a tardar un poco._

 _–…Bien._

Al día siguiente Peridot le contó a su amiga su gran hazaña: de alguna forma había tenido una pequeña conversación con Lapis. Amatista no supo como interpretar eso…ya que en algún momento vio amor en los ojos de Peridot, amor dirigido hacia Amatista…de hecho, todavía podía observarse. ¿Qué quería Peridot con la barista?, quizá ser amigos…de todas formas, fuera lo que fuera, Amatista pensó que no había que preocuparse por ello. En el relato de Peridot las respuestas de Lapis fueron extremadamente cortas…y en ese momento, Lapis estaba jugando con su celular sin prestarle atención al extraño dúo que formaban Amatista y Peridot.

Los meses pasaron y el interés de Peridot no bajo ni un poco. Quizá las cosas hubiera seguido así…ya que la chica amante de los alien no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse a alguien como Lapis por su cuenta, pero para alegría de ella, y dolor de Amatista, Peridot se pudo permitir conocerla. Un día que Peridot y Amatista salieron de la cafetería vieron a Lapis siendo acosada por alguien que Peridot conocía perfectamente bien: Jasper. Jasper estaba gritándole a Lapis y hasta se atrevió a golpearla. Fue en ese momento que Peridot se inundó de valor y corrió a interrumpir la escena…Amatista sabía que Peridot no tenía oportunidad con Jasper, así que fue a auxiliarla. Mientras Amatista se peleaba con la chica mayor, Peridot fue a revisar el estado de Lapis. Quizá, Amatista descargó su irá en ese momento con Jasper y por eso le ganó.

Lapis estaba muda, no sabía que decir…pero era obvio por su rostro que estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de suceder. Al parecer vivía con Jasper, y no quería regresar…por eso Peridot le ofreció su departamento por ese día. Lapis aceptó, quizá porque veía a Peridot todos los días en la cafetería, quizá por el rostro de preocupación que irradiaba la pequeña chica…por lo que fuera, Lapis se quedó esa noche con Peridot y Amatista no supo que decir.

Un año había pasado desde entonces y Lapis se volvió la nueva compañera de cuarto de Peridot. Era obvio el acercamiento que había entre las dos; Lapis le regalaba sus cafés gratis que le daban en el trabajo, a veces se entretenían hablando en la mesa olvidando que Amatista estaba ahí. Quizá, lo que más le dolió a la pelipúrpura fue la pintura que Peridot hacia en sus ratos libres de Lapis, la hacía en la cafetería para tenerla como modelo…ya que quería que fuera sorpresa. Era una pintura hermosa…y hasta ese entonces, Peridot sólo había hecho bocetos graciosos de Amatista.

Poco después se graduaron de la universidad, y por sus respectivos empleos ahora sólo podían verse los viernes, día en que afortunadamente se conocieron. Una que otra vez salían de fin de semana, o cuando el tiempo lo permitía, pero decidieron dejar sus encuentros en la cafetería intactos…por nostalgia. Cuando sólo se veían esa vez en la semana Peridot la ponía al corriente de su vida, y en una de esas ocasiones le contó que se había hecho pareja de Lapis Lázuli. Amatista la felicitó claramente, pero con mucho dolor en su corazón…ahora que lo notaba, ya no había amor romántico en los ojos de la rubia, al menos, amor dirigido hacia ella.

Paso el tiempo y Amatista aceptó que ya no era la dueña del corazón de la chica. Estaba segura que alguna vez lo fue…quizá era un poco narcisista, pero Amatista estaba segura que fue el primer amor de Peridot. ¿Qué hubiera sido si le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a su amiga?, le hubiera correspondido sin duda…pero cuando Amatista veía lo feliz que era Peridot con Lapis, sentía que así estaba bien. Quizá…por eso paso todo.

–¡Lázuli y yo fuimos a Ciudad Playa, fue increíble, y…! – Dijo Peridot, que se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Lapis – ¡Lapis!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Hola Amatista – Saludó Lapis a la nombrada, que le hizo un gesto con la mano – Sobre eso, salí temprano del trabajo y ya que pasaba por aquí decidí venir por ti…de seguro se te olvido que tienes una junta de trabajo a las tres.

–¡Mi alarma! – Gritó Peridot, que volteó a ver su celular – Lo siento Amatista…tengo que irme.

–No hay problema viejo, nos veremos luego.

Amatista sonrió nostálgicamente mientras veía a Peridot irse tomada de la mano con Lapis. Desde hace meses ya dolía ni un poco…de hecho, se alegraba de que por fin, después de muchos años, sintiera genuina felicidad por la pequeña chica de ojos esmeralda. Amatista volteó a ver el enorme cristal frente a ella y bostezó…pensó que aprovechando que su encuentro con Peridot había terminado temprano, era una buena oportunidad de pasar por Perla al teatro y darle una sorpresa.

Ambas habían sido el primer amor de la otra, quizá platónico, quizá superficial, quizá pasajero, o quizá honesto. Al fin de cuentas, fue amor…pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, todo lo era, y Amatista y Peridot estaban muy felices de ser las amigas que eran. Porque Peridot amaba a Lapis, Lapis amaba a Peridot, ambas eran increíblemente felices juntas, era como si estuvieran destinadas a conocerse. Y Amatista…simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de meterse en los problemas que implicaba una relación.

Sí, así estaba bien.

Amatista sonrió, mientras tomaba su café frío.

* * *

Me prometí no hacer otro fic mientras escribía Compañeras de cuarto porque quería centrarme en esa historia...pero fue imposible resistirse a esto.

Los lectores de mi otro fic saben que he estado con el ánimo decaído, aunque estoy mejor. En cierta forma, me he aislado en una pequeña burbuja por voluntad propia por un tiempo...y ayer mientras escribía la continuación de mi otro fic, me llego una notificación de Lauren por tumblr, donde explica su postura sobre su participación de la serie...con base en lo que dijo quise escribir este fic. No me creerían si les digo que lloré por Lauren, por todas las cosas feas que decían sobre ella...es una persona que admiro mucho, porque es divertida, honesta, con problemas personales pero un gran ser y con talento. Así que, ya que eso se movió en mi, decidí ignorar mi abstinencia y escribir este OS.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
